


Call Out My Name

by Blurredmxnds



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, If you squint theres Cock Warming, M/M, Marking, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Rare Pairings, This happened all before that shit with Kastor went down in canon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurredmxnds/pseuds/Blurredmxnds
Summary: Kastor just wanted to be alone and in control, but Nikandros has never known boundaries. Especially when it came to Kastor.





	Call Out My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Want to thank my friends who continued to support me in writing this, Elise for editing the bit that she can, and Maya for introducing me to this rarepair. Without all of them is fic would have never happened. 
> 
> (if i knew had to tag people on here I would but I'm a loser and don't know how)
> 
> ENJOY!!

Before Damianos there was Kastor. Titled as the first son of Theomedes, but also the bastard child of the kingdom. The controversial  child that caused an uproar in politics and later in the kingdom after the birth of the true queen's son.

The bastard title also caused a bitterness in him. Harbored since the moment Hypermenestra planted the thought that everything he once loved, had, and desired now belonged to his half brother Damianos. Some believed that he could never view Damianos as a brother and only as an rival. At times it’s what Kastor truly felt, but that was a secret he kept to himself.

It was a constant emotional battle. One that at times overcame him to where he’d make the mistake of hurting Damen where others could see. At first it was an accident, but slowly it become intentional. There was usually a flash of regret, but also a sick satisfaction that Damen finally knew an ounce of the pain that Kastor felt.

Kastor realized that he took it too far once and began to distance himself when the guilt of his actions towards Damen started to fade along with the attention of his father and fellow people of the court. It was a decision he thought was the best at the time of his young age.

It was lonely at first, but it was what he wanted. Kastor slowly made sure there was no one left to hurt him like he could to his brother. He knew it was absolute once he heard the whispers that lingered through the halls that caused even the ones who didn’t interact with him to fear or dislike him.

Well, all except one. A pest that had time and time again proven to be another pain in his ass since practically his brother had been born. Damen’s childhood friend: Nikandros.

Nikandros in his younger years tended to follow him around as well since he went everywhere that Damen went. He wasn’t as shy as Damen in voicing his opinions when Kastor did something scandalous.

Anyone would have feared speaking against the princes, but Nikandros was different. He was family of a sort so could get away with it from time to time. Most of the time it really bothered Kastor when Nikandros actively sought him out. All he wanted was to be left alone but Nikandros annoyance knew no bounds.

Kastor hid from him many times so that he could get away from the constant chiding, but Nikandros was smart for someone so young. It was no surprise when he would see the boy linger after practices or lessons just to scold Kastor for the disruptions he caused. There were even many times where he would sneak up on Kastor just to chew him out on the rumors he heard.The ones where he mistreats his servants and leaves a mess in his wake were always the worst of lectures.

He hated it with his whole being that someone like Nikandros tried to control him. Always trying to perfect him socially in a way that he saw to be ultimately useless and meaningless. He would never be one of importance anymore, so it should not matter what he did. Nikandros actions only served as a reminder that he wasn’t going to amount to what he was supposed to be destined for. So, time and time again Kastor would shrug Nikandros words off and continue what he was doing.

After awhile it started to get a reaction out of Kastor. They’d fought back and forth constantly attacking one another's character. Kastor for being wicked and Nikandros for not knowing his place. It was an never ending cycle that did nothing in the end for either of them.

Kastor constantly proved not to change his actions, yet Nikandros still reasoned with him. It got to the point where Kastor was frustrated beyond his limits. He used this as his motivation to end things with Nikandros. If he didn’t engage at all then maybe just maybe he’d find some peace on his own. He didn’t see or talk to him at all for weeks.

It took some time till Nikandros finally understood and gave up talking to the wall that closed off everyone. Kastor was alone like he wanted. He felt at peace with what he was destined for.

Nothing.

* * *

 

Years later at the age of thirty three Kastor still remained alone. Yet instead of staying reclusive, he has mastered the art of blending in and playing his part. He attends all parties, makes social connections for the sake of his fathers well being, and actually converse with his half brother time to time. It was like things were back to normal in the palace. 

Though the people of the court didn’t notice how his smiles are strained and the laughs are forced. The slightest touch of a stranger causes him to pull back from the lack of boundaries that people don’t seem to realize they have crossed. It annoys Kastor how people, after all these years, still try to control or use him. Don’t they know that he controls what happens in his life after all the scandals?

Maybe they do, maybe they don’t. However, Kastor thinks that they continue to attempt because there's still one thing he can’t control even now. The nuisance that is named Nikandros.

Once he left his solitude, Nikandros was instantly attacking again. It was like they never stopped fighting. Except the fire in Nikandros eyes was more intense. He attacked to hurt and no longer to help like before.

Even now as he escapes the festive gathering in favor for finding comfort in a bed slave he can’t shake off Nikandros. It had only been a few minutes, but he knew Nikandros would follow.

He senses Nikandros presence easily in his chambers, but chooses to ignores it in favor of gripping the slaves waist to prevent him from moving. The slave was new, it was only his first night. He had no clue they were to be interrupted and figured he’d get off of in respect for the unexpected guest. However, Kastor had other things in mind. He’s never been one to turn away an audience so he continues and puts on a show.

The pace that they grind against each other is torturous. The moans that escape the slave are breathy and soon broken once Kastor pinches one of his niples to get a louder noise. He kisses along the side of his neck til he finds the spot that sends shiver down the slaves spine. Sucking hard enough Kastor makes a beautiful bruise that now lays on the slaves olive skin.

A cough brings them out of their trance. Kastor looks up and raises an eyebrow at the rude disruption. The slave pays no mind though. He decides to give a soft fleeting kiss on Kastor jaw and slowly moves off of him to continue his way down to give attention to Kastors fully hard cock.

“From the look on your face I don’t think you came to join us have you?”

Nikandros rolls his eyes at the question. “No, you royal ass. I’m here to see if you’ve decided to act like a grown up now.”

“As you see I’m doing grown up things as we speak,” Kastor says with a wink.

The slave almost as if he’s begging for Kastors attention takes him deeper in his throat. A fire burns in kastors stomach and he moves his hand to the slaves hair. Gripping dangerously tight and now guiding the slave at a sickening slow pace. Kastor can’t help but let out a loud grown as his head tilts and pleasure takes over him.

When he lazily glances up there’s a flash of emotion in Nikandros face that he can’t decipher before they catch each other’s eyes again. What he does see is the fire that he’s so used to. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought it was from desire or lust. But he does know. He sees that there’s just another unnecessary fight waiting.

The slave hums in pleasure as Kastor forces himself down his throat even further and Kastor tenses focusing on him once more. The veins on his arms more prominent from how hard he’s gripping on to his hair. He feels as if he could cum now from how good his boy is taking him. No complaints or gagging is proving him to be trained well.

However, Nikandros apparently doesn’t want that for him. Nikandros moves forward determined with every step. Kastor doesn’t expect him to also grab on to the slaves hair practically covering his own hand. He guides the slaves mouth slowly off of his cock where only the tip in left in his eager mouth. The slave gazes up at Nikandros with his big doe eyes as if he’s pleading for him to do something other than take his off his master. Maybe even begging him to join as well.

“Don’t.”

Kastor doesn’t recognize his voice. It’s gruff and heavy with desire and anticipation for Nikandros next move. Nikandros looks up to the ceiling and releases a sigh and Kastor moves his hand to where it’s now on top of his. He rubs his thumb overs not sure if for the sake of comforting the confliction on Nikandros face or to ease him into their play. He even raises an eyebrow at him in a challenge daring him to make his move.

Though all too quickly the spell is broken. Nikandros removes his hand and straightens up and begins to walk away. Just before he gets to the door, without turning he says, “I just came to remind you to behave. Hurry up, we’re not waiting around for you anymore.”

And like that Kastor is alone again with his slave. He pulls him off completely and commands him to the bed where he chooses to lie down on his stomach with his ass up in the air waiting to be filled. The slave must have already been prep for him so he doesn’t waste so much time opening him up and slicking them both with some oil.

The slave lets out a moan of delight of being filled as Kastor eased himself into his warmth. He pulls back and begins at pace that’s too slow but will not hurt his lover for the night. After some time of teasing, the pace becomes too much for the slaves liking. He lets out an involuntary whine, but quickly muffles it by stuffing biting down on his lip.

Kastor surprises him by snapping his hips and drilling harder and deeper. He says little praises like  _ you’re taking me so good _ and  _ the noises you makes sound beautiful _ .

The slaves eyes glisten and there’s tears streaming down his face from the pleasure Kastor is bringing him by fucking into him and touching him as well. It was all too much for the young man that he came as soon as Kastor told him too. Kastor continues to drill into him and just before he cums he remembers the flash of fire in Nikandros eyes and bites down on the slaves neck to prevent calling out his name.

The slave lays blissed out on the bed with cum leaking from his hole while Kastor gets up and dresses again for the dinner festivity that still going on. He moves to the man and pushes back the dark black hair thats covering his face.

“I’ll be back after the party is over and I expect you to still be here ready for me.”

He nods back voice too broken too respond. Kastor takes it and leaves without looking back determined to find the one man that hasn’t left his mind tonight.

Yet, after what felt like hours of searching it was proven to be useless. Fate apparently had other plans in mind since Nikandros was nowhere to be seen the rest of the night. Kastor let it be for the time being, but he knows he’ll soon be giving Nikandros new attention after what he saw in him tonight.

Kastor thinks that maybe, just maybe, he’s found a way to control Nikandros. It’s just the matter of shutting up Nikandros long enough to agree.

* * *

Days go by and Kastor hasn’t found any time alone with Nikandros. It was beginning to feel frustrating when there were so many obstacles that stood in his way from confronting the man that set something off in him. The amount of times he wanted to scream at having someone so close yet so far away at the same time was numerous.

It started off like this. The days following that night, Kastor could not find Nikandros at all. He understood that to a point being since there were duties and responsibilities to attend to. Yet, when Nikandros suddenly made an appearance there seemed as though there was always someone pulling him aside, conveniently asking for his guidance or company. It was times like these that Kastor wanted to do nothing more than lock up Nikandros so he could finally have his attention.

Now after two weeks it seems that Nikandros is finally paying Kastor back for when they were younger. The tables have turned and now Nikandros was the only obstacle standing in the way of them getting anywhere.

Anytime Kastor tried to catch him, he would easily dismiss him saying he was busy with some important matter and not even sparing him a glance. It was a new experience to Kastor since Nikandros had no problem before interrupting his routines just to reprimand him for the smallests of things. From Kastor’s knowledge there wasn’t anything that needed urgent attention that he could think of. So, he figured that Nikandros was deflecting to avoid him and not bring up what happened between them the other night.

Learning this changed things for Kastor. Instead of what he thought was going to feel like regaining control only worsen how he felt. The fire he felt inside was raging more and more each day and would not be pretty for those who got caught in the crossfire when all bets were off the table.

However, today was going to be different. Kastor is determined that he will get what he wants and he will control the nausicance that is Nikandros.

He does this by making his way to find his half brother Damen because he knows that the chances of finding Nikandros with him are the highest. He thinks,  _ of course he’d be with him/ They’re practically stuck to each other’s sides since forever _ .

The thought stirs something in him that he hasn’t felt in awhile.  _ Jealousy _ . It begins to make him angrier thinking about it. Kastor doesn’t understand why Nikandros would want to be with him. What’s so great and special about that naive brute?

A whisper echos in his mind reminding him,  _ everything he once loved, had, and  _ **_desired_ ** _ now belonged to his half brother Damianos _ .

He clenches his fist barely containing the anger that begs to escape him. The strides he takes are larger to get to his destination quicker. The desperation in trying to obtain something so out of reach has never felt stronger than today.

Although, when Kastor rounds the corner into the next hall all those feelings fade instantly.

Nikandros in a hall staring out a window distracted. His posture is relaxed, but there's something bothering him. Kastor can tell from the knitted brows that show he’s thinking about something that displeases him.

Kastor stands there a moment at the end of the hall staring at him. Not even that, it’s like he’s really taking in Nikandros for the first. Noticing how his long thick curls fall gently over his shoulder and the top of his back. The way that his muscles are defined well through the thin chiton that he’s wearing. He thinks,  _ this man is beautiful _ and he’s not sure how he never took notice before.

It’s with that thought that Kastor decides to make his move. He walks as quietly as he can and passes by Nikandros to lean against a pole but at the same time making sure to lightly touch the small of his back to gain his attention.

Nikandros clearly deep in thought by the way he reacted to the touch. He jump slightly, but recovered instantly by tensing up when he noticed it was Kastor he was now in the company of.

“Well isn’t it a surprise to finally catch you by yourself for once.” The smirk never leaves Kastor face. He wants him to know that he knows he was avoiding him.

Nikandros doesn’t give him any satisfaction though. He just rolls his eyes like he’s tired of his antics and continues to ignore him.

“Oh come on,  _ Nik _ . You don’t have anything to say to me?”

Apparently not. This displeases him so Kastor moves to get an reaction out of him by taking it a bit further and laying a hand on Nikandros shoulders as if the one sided conversation is actually one between old friends. It works. Nikandros shrugs off Kastors touch rather dramatically but turns to give him his full attention.

“What, Kastor? What could you possibly want to talk about?” The annoyance is dripping heavy with each word.

Kastor just keeps on smirking though. Not letting this go because it’s fun seeing Nikandros like this. Bothered and closed off but still pushing. He was never one to let things pass by.

“I just wanted to catch up, you know? Since you’ve been running around working and avoiding me every chance you get. I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

Nikandros straightens up and looks away from Kastor. He waits a moment before he says, “I was busy. Just like I am now. I need to get going, your brother called me.”

As he turns to walk away the flame of anger sparks in Kastor again from the mention of his brother and steps forward to grab at Nikandros wrist to prevent him from leaving. Nikandros is whirled around and the fire from that night is flashing bright in his eyes now clear as day for Kastor to see.

Nikandros doesn’t stop once he’s turned though. He uses his momentum from being whipped back to push Kastor up against the pole he was just leaning against. His left arm lays across Kastros chest to hold him back while the other hand holds Kastors arm by his side. Still after this whole time the smirk doesn’t leave Kastors face. If anything it’s teasing Nikandros further.

“Don’t.”

The same words are thrown back at him and he can’t help himself. Kastor uses his free hand to gently trace down Nikandros side. He moves down to his waist toward the sharp v shape that is clearly visible through the chiton. The further down he goes, he feels each muscles tensing and Nikandros grip tighten significantly.

“Why not? You know it could be fun.” At this Kastor now is cupping Nikandros clothed cock. He continues seducing him further by rubbing him in a way that the clothing gives a friction that would drive him crazy.

Nikandros groans at the touch and drops his head down to rest on kastors shoulder. His hands now on either side of Kastor and using the wall to support himself since he’s losing the control over himself. Almost as if he’s surrendering to him.

“You know I could take care of you.” Kastor licks a strip up Nikandros neck and leaves a kiss on his jaw. “Give you the best fuck you had in awhile.”

Nikandros breath is faster. His hand finds Kastors waist and holds on to him. Though the grip is tight he rubs his thumb softly against his skin. A surprising gesture that Kastor welcomes nonetheless.

Kastor’s hand gives Nikandros hard cock one last squeeze before he lets him go and pulls him closer. There’s no space in between them now. Kastor knows Nikandros can feel how hard he is for him. He’s determined to show the want that is burning within him.

“Let me,” Kastor continues giving lingering kisses on his neck. “Give me the control and I can show you a good time.” Distracted, Nikandros doesn’t notice the hand that snuck up and is now gripping his hair and tugging it lightly. “You saw that by how good I took care of the bed slave. Let me do that for  _ you _ .”

Nikandros tenses at those words and all too soon he pulls back from Kastor. He thinks that maybe he’s going to tell him no. That he regrets letting it get this far. Except Nikandros lets out a shaky sigh.

“Not here. Not where anyone can see us.”

Before Kastor could tease him about perhaps liking an audience Nikandros starts walking away. Confused for a moment, Kastor doesn’t know whether to follow or not, but he quickly does when he hears Nikandros say at the end of the hall, “If you don’t move it then I’m starting without you.”

When Kastor catches up Nikandros is already entering his bedroom. No longer able to contain himself. Kastor shuts the door behind him is instantly pushing Nikandros against the wall.

It’s messy and nothing gentle about it. The hunger and fire they feel for each other is all they know. Nikandros is still testing Kastor even now in this moment. Daring to leave bruises along his neck that he knows is something that Kastor never allows his partners. Kastor lets it go though. A reminder to know that Nikandros was here with him. That he can’t forget this or him.

While Nikandros is busy with his marking, Kastor undresses them both. Their chitons fall easily enough and pool around their feet. Nikandros hisses when Kastors grabs both their cocks in his big hand and uses the precum to slick them up and rub them off.

Kastor uses his other hand to guide Nikandros face to his. He surprises the both of them when he kisses him on the mouth. They don’t stop or say anything about it though. Their teeth clash at first but something about the grip that Kastor has on Nikandros turns their intensity down.

It becomes softer. Kastor stops touching them and goes to lifts Nikandros. Nikandros wraps his arms and legs around him easily. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t raises an eyebrow at him like he’s crazy.

“Really, Kastor? I’m not like your smaller partners.”

Kastor rolls his eyes and shuts him up with a kiss and moves to carry him to the bed. Nikandros instantly goes to touch himself when he is laid down, but his hand is smack away.

“No touching.”

“Fuck you Kastor.”

At that Kastor wears an unimpressed expression and makes no move to touch Nikandros. “I said no touching.” The tone is stronger. Demanding obedience at once.

Nikandros listens. His hands are lying next to him gripping the sheet underneath him to prevent him from disobeying. Kastor watches a moment. Nikandros on his bed all exposed and his cock leaking and waiting to be touched is a beautiful sight to see. His muscles are tensed and glisten with sweat that it drives Kastor wild.

Kastor moves to get the oil on the stand next to the bed. He coats his fingers in it and goes back to giving the man in his bed attention. He teases Nikandros hole but stops when he sees him still in anticipation. Not wanting this moment to be ruined Kastor distracts him with kisses on his thighs and moves up to where he’s eye level to Nikandros cock.

He takes him in his mouth easily and Nikandros lets out a groan. Kastor eases a finger in and slowly works his hole. When he feels like he’s not as tense he adds another. He bobs his head slowly as he continues fuck Nikandros with his fingers till he’s completely loosen up enough for him. Kastor tried to give Nikandros cock as much attention as he can, but he gets too distracted at the noises Nikandros is making that it was useless.

When he removes his fingers Nikandros lets out a whine expressing his dislike of being empty. Kastor ignores his protest and gets up to get more oil but Nikandros intervenes. He twists behind himself and gets the oil instead. Nikandros oils his hand up and looks at kastor in permission to touch him.

Kastor nods and moves forward a bit. Nikandros rubs the oil on Kastors cock and the friction is amazing with his grip is tight. Kastor hasn’t touched himself once since being with Nikandros because he was so focus on giving him the attention. Though now it seems like Nikandros wants to do the same for him. He even continues with kissing his chest and making sure to give some attention to his own nipples. He hisses when Nikandros slightly bites and pulls them, but it brings a wave of pleasure that he’s never known before.

After a few slow strokes that has Kastor aching for more, Nikandros lays back down on his back again. Kastor lowers down as well but not too much. Nikandros guides him and kisses him as Kastor pushes in.

It hurts. Kastor can tell by the way Nikandros is gripping his back. His nails digging in as if to ground him. Kastor lets him mark his back up however with no comment. Soon he starts to pick up the pace little by little till Nikandros is begging for more.

“Faster, Kastor. Go faster.”

Kastor does the opposite though. He slows down but snaps his hips with each thrust. Hitting deeper and deeper.

“You’re such a shit,” Nikandros curses him breathlessly.

Kastor laughs and continues on doing his best to get as many beautiful groans out of Nikandros as he can.

Though Nikandros isn’t having it. Without any warning Nikandros flips them over where he’s sitting on top of kastor with his cock still in him. Kastor moves to grip his hips and flip them again but Nikandros grabs his hands and pins them down above his head.

“Who has the control now?” Nikandros whispers in his ear.

Nikandros starts riding Kastors cock like it’s all he’s ever wanted to do. The pace is quick and he lets himself up as much as he can without Kastor falling out of him. He doesn’t want to be empty. He likes the fullness he feels with Kastor.

Slowly his grip loosens and Kastor is able to grip his waist to hold him still. Kastor quickly starts fucking up into Nikandros before he can complain. He head falls back in ecstacy and he lets out the loudest moan yet. He wanted faster so he gives it to him.

Nikandros holds on to Kastors thighs while each thrust hits him deeper and harder like he craves. His nails end up digging into Kastors skin again and leaves even more markings like the rest of Kastors body. Displaying that someone has been here. That he’s been here. That Kastor let him mark him unlike any other.

It all becomes too much for the both of them. Nikandros is the first to cum. He moans Kastors name so loudly that he’s sure that someone has heard them. He has no shame and loves every moment that he’s been here.

Kastor cums next and still fucking into Nikandros sore ass and listening to the whining noises that he has been letting out with each thrust. Kastor goes to move Nikandros from on top of him but he’s stopped with shaky hands.

Nikandros lays down on top of kastor in his bed cock still in him and rests. Kastors never been one for intimacy after sex but it feels nice with Nikandros. They lay there for awhile in silence till kastor finally convinces Nikandros to let him pull out so he can clean them both.

When he does pull out Nikandros immediately clenches to make sure none of the cum leaks. Kastor marvels at the sight in front of him for a moment before he turns to go get a cloth. He comes back quickly enough and he cleans them both in silence.

It’s not awkward. The silence between the two of them is more of an acceptance of what just happened. Nikandros gave up control and let Kastor have him. Kastor actually opened himself up and showed that he could care for more than himself. Neither of them say this though. They end up laying there in Kastors bed under a thin sheet deciding this is a conversation for another time. Eventually they fall asleep.

When Kastor wakes up it will be in his bed alone like he’s used to. This time though, he’ll remember the fire and how it burns brightly and fiercely. Kastor will swear that he’ll try again to capture that flame again. Maybe there’s even a hint of a small smirk that lingers on his mouth at the thought.

  
  
  



End file.
